Harvey
Harvey *'Number': 27 *'Class': Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101 *'Designer:' Dubs *'Builder': Dubs *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. Bio All the engines except Thomas teased Harvey at first, but when he was able to rescue Percy after an accident, they realized that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. In the seventeenth season, he will help Thomas after an accident; Bill and Ben will make fun of him and Porter will help him see the positives of being a crane engine. Persona Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very unusual shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Livery With perhaps the most distinctive appearance of any engine, Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow lining and brown square buffers. His name is written in yellow on his side. His number, 27, is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dubs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy". Appearances Voice Actors * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; sixth-eighth seasons) * Toshiharu Sakurai (Japan; ninth season onwards) Trivia * In the twelfth season episode Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in the annual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * Harvey occasionally has a bucket or claw attached to his crane arm so that he can pick up coal and other minerals. * One of Harvey's models was recently on display at Drayton Manor, but now seems to be in storage. * Harvey's whistle sound was changed to a more "hooting" sound in the twelfth season. * Harvey was the first non-Awdry standard gauge steam engine to be introduced into the television series. * In the seventeenth season, as with other engines, Harvey gains a permanent lamp and a brake pipe. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (Reintroduced 2013) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up * Nakayoshi Gallery File:HarveytotheRescue88.png File:HarveytotheRescue7.png File:HarveytotheRescue20.png File:PeaceandQuiet30.png File:PeaceandQuiet1.jpg File:ThomasandHarvey.jpg File:ThomasandtheTuba23.png File:Emily'sAdventure46.png|Harvey with Emily File:ThomasSavestheDay24.png File:CallingAllEngines60.jpg File:ThomasandtheRainbow69.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks3.jpg File:EdwardStrikesOut43.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse25.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:SavedYou!46.jpg File:SavedYou!4.jpg|Harvey with a CGI face File:SavedYou!3.png File:HarveyandThomaspromo.jpg|Harvey and Thomas promo File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|Harvey's model at Drayton Manor File:RomanianmagazineHarvey.jpg|Harvey in a magazine story File:BigisBeautiful1.png|Harvey in Big is Beautiful File:Harvey'sbasis.jpg|Harvey's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarveyinpackaging.jpeg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayHarvey.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongHarvey.jpg|Take-Along Take-n-PlayHarvey.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Wind-up File:NakayoshiHarvey.jpg|Nakayoshi File:HarveyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines